Rêve Eveillé
by Liie20
Summary: Hermione se trouve dans la salle commune et réfléchit au sujet de ses sentiments...


_Alors voici un petit OS sans prétention aucune que de vous faire passer un agréable petit moment. C'est la première fois pour moi que je fais un OS et que j'écris sur ce couple la. _

_J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne Lecture à toutes et à tous._

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Rêve Eveillé**

La nuit était tombée, Hermione était toujours assise dans le fauteuil face au feu de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'elle s'était assise en ne disant un mot et fixant le feu dans l'âtre. Tous les rouges et ors se posait des questions sur l'étrange attitude de la préfète. Peut être s'était elle encore une fois disputer avec Ron où elle avait peut être eu une mauvaise note, les rumeurs allait bon train.

Soudain elle se leva et sortie comme elle était arrivée. Plus personne ne la comprenait, elle était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui. Hermione se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, il fallait qu'elle le rattrape, qu'elle lui dise elle aussi ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle savait ou elle le trouverait. Elle passa les portes du château et se dirigea vers le lac en direction de leur arbre, celui qui fut aux maraudeurs.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, comme toujours. Il était assis sous l'arbre et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne la vit pas s'approcher timidement. Elle le contempla et su, elle en était sûre à présent, c'était lui et ça avait toujours était le cas. Elle marcha sur une branche qui craqua et elle le vit se retourner vivement. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et il se leva avec l'intention de s'en aller, il ne voulait pas être en sa présence maintenant, c'était trop tôt.

Elle se mit devant lui pour l'empêcher de fuir comme elle l'avait fait trois heures auparavant. Il était venu la trouver et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ne sachant que faire et quoi répondre elle était partie. Cette révélation l'avait chamboulée et il avait fallu qu'elle réfléchisse à la situation. Elle avait peur, peur de perdre ses points de repère, de perdre son amitié, son meilleur ami.

**«** Hermione, écoute... **»**

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'était jeter sur lui et l'avait embrassée. Quelque peu surprit de cette réaction il enlaça tout de même la jeune femme et la serra fort contre lui. Ce fut leur premier baiser, le plus magique, celui qui resterait à jamais graver dans leur mémoire et dans leur cœur. Il était doux et passionné à la fois et ils e s'éloignèrent qu'à regret l'un de l'autre.

Il la vit qui souriait béatement et que ses yeux pétillaient de mille feux. Elle semblait être heureuse.

**«** Je suis désolée de m'être enfuie tout à l'heure mais j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu peur de perdre ton amitié, de **TE** perdre mais je me suis rendue compte que c'était stupide et je suis venue te rejoindre car il faut absolument que tu le sache : je t'Aime !! **»**

Il cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie, ça devait être le plus beau jour de sa vie, où alors c'était un rêve. Un merveilleux et doux rêve.

**...**

**«** Debout la marmotte, c'est l'heure de se lever **»**

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ça avait été un si beau rêve qu'il aurait voulu qu'il dure toujours. Puis il rencontra ses yeux noisette et il vit sa chevelure brune et son sourire magnifique. Elle était là, dans son lit, collé à lui et ne portant qu'un de ses t-shirt. Il lui souria à son tour et captura ses lèvres. Non, ce n'avait pas été un rêve, c'était réel, Hermione se tenait à ses côtés et lui avait avoué son amour.

**«** Il faudrait qu'on se lève et qu'on aille en cours !! **»**  
**«** Non, pas aujourd'hui. Je veux te garder rien que pour moi **»**  
**«** D'accord **»**  
**«** Quoi ?? **»**  
**«** J'ai dit d'accord. Restons ensemble sous la couette !! **»**  
**«** Tu m'étonneras toujours **»**  
**«** Je sais !! **»**  
**«** T'es la meilleure Mione, c'est bien pour ça que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou Hermione Jane Granger **»**  
**«** Je t'aime aussi Harry James Potter !! **»**

Ils s'embrassèrent comme pour sceller cette promesse d'amour infini. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouver ils n'allaient pas se lâcher d'aussi tôt et ils allaient certainement rater de nombreux cours, mais peu leur importait du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble...

**Fin.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé(e) ?? _

_Je vous souhaite une Bonne Journée__**/**__Soirée__**/**__Nuit..._


End file.
